The Last Seventy-Two Hours
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Sequel to The First-Seventy-Two Hours. In her whole lifetime, Sakura has been caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi twice. This is the second time: This was it. He was dying. And he was spending his last strands of chakra creating this illusion for her. /Tragedy; Character death; Itasaku
1. After Hour I (Prologue)

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of **The First Seventy-Two Hours**! If you haven't read the prequel yet, I suggest you read that first. I will be referring back to the first series a lot.

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews **(From: The First Seventy-Two Hours' Last Chapter)

To **Guest**: Thank you so much! :)  
To **onyxemeraldninja**: Thank you for your compliments! That's alright! I'm very happy that you finished reading the first season!  
To **Sam**: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! ^^

Thanks for reviewing!

**Warning I: **This _is _a tragedy. I'm sorry. :(  
**Warning II: **Character death. Yep. In the first chapter.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**After Hour I (Prologue) **

_Hurry...Hurry!_

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called, sprinting to catch up.

She raced through the forest, clumsily breaking branches and cutting her skin on twigs in her haste.

_Damn it, faster! _

She could sense two chakra signatures a short distance in front of her, and she knew pretty damn well who they belonged to.

_…__There! _

Standing in the middle of the forest opening were two people she recognized all too well.

She launched herself off the branch and landed roughly in between the two men.

One of them spoke up. The younger one. Sasuke.

"Sakura," he acknowledged, a rare thing for the ex-Konoha nin. "Good timing. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

She ignored him, something that would have been considered rare back in the days. But it wasn't "back in the days" anymore. No, right now, there was someone who mattered even more in her life –and this someone was _dying_.

"Itachi!" She turned her back to Sasuke and dropped to her knees beside the cold, pale man. "You idiot! Why?"

There were just too many things on her mind. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to ask him.

_"Why are you dying?" _  
_"I thought you were strong!" _  
_"What about the kisses you promised?" _  
_"What am I supposed to do from now on?"_

It was all just so frustrating, but a soothing yet fleeting touch from Itachi and the nostalgic yet stern expression he gives her manages to calm her. The next moment, she freezes.

Realizing what had paralyzed Sakura, Sasuke froze as well.

Itachi had put Sakura under a genjutsu –under the Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke can't grasp the reason why his brother would do such a thing. He barely had enough chakra left, so why waste it on Sakura –little old _Sakura_\- in his last moments?

He hardly had enough time to pity Sakura before the Tsukuyomi ended. Shortly after, Sakura slumped onto Itachi's body.

He smirked. _Of course, Sakura can't handle it. _He was about to go check up on the medic nin –she is necessary in order for his plans to go smoothly- but then, to his astonishment, she lifts herself up and places a hand on his brother's cheek in a gentle, yet mournful, manner. His brother, of course, was dead.

But he was smiling.

He doesn't think it possible for his brother to waste his precious chakra on a genjutsu and not cause any harm. More than the victory of his long-term goal, he was more immersed in his curiosity of what had just happened.

The sound of two pairs of feet landing brought his attention away from the kunoichi. He saw them, both his previous friend and teacher, but did not acknowledge them. His attention returned back to the girl.

She was standing, facing him with a fist offered in his direction. He braced himself for what appeared to be her revenge, but there was no attack. Instead, she patiently made her way over to him, hand still outstretched.

When she got to him, she turned her hand over and slowly opened her fist. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

In her hand was a symbol.

The symbol of the sharingan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know a lot of you might hate me right now orz. I'm sorry! While the first series was more focused on humour, the sequel is more serious. I hope you guys are okay with it. If not, I'm super duper sorry! I'll try to make it work out! I promise! Please tell me your opinion on this! Thanks!


	2. 1st - 6th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
**To **Guest**: I'm glad you're so eager! :) Here is the next chapter!  
To **Animelover3232**: I'm relieved that you're okay with it! And it's fine!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers ****Apply**

* * *

**The First Hour: Beginning**

The familiar landscape was nostalgic to her senses.

She was back in the realm of the Tsukuyomi.

Unlike the first time she had been brought into this mysterious world, the ground and trees have already been blessed with colour. It was a small tweak he had made last time to spike up the illusion. It was a little gift just for her, and he remembered that.

Sakura glanced down and was not surprised to see her arms empty. The body she had previously been holding onto had moved to stand behind her, towering over her crouching form.

"Welcome back," he murmurs, lips barely moving.

With a sad smile, she replies, "I'm back."

* * *

**The Second Hour: Reunion**

He is unscathed in this world, a true lie in comparison to his body in the real world. He hides his scars and wounds because he does not want to concern her any further. After all, he was dying. It wouldn't be very pleasant to see his fatal injuries for a whole "seventy-two hours" before finally seeing death fall upon him. It would be agonizing for her.

She is a little pleased that he hid them, but she is angry at the same time. Seeing him so healthy like this makes her think their reunion would last forever.

But it won't, and she wants to yell at him, punch him, kick him for deceiving her like this.

* * *

**The Third Hour: Brother**

"We just met each other again," she mutters, biting back any sudden outbursts that could ruin their encounter.

"I know." For a dying man, his voice seemed calm.

"So why?" She couldn't hold it back as her voice cracked with desperation.

"It was inevitable." His answer caused her to seethe in anger.

"How do you think _dying_ would ever solve the problem?"

"I had no choice. It was either the village or myself who suffered his wrath."

"And so you chose yourself."

"I considered my ANBU position above all others...Perhaps I fail as an older brother."

At that, she sighed. "No."

"No?" He didn't normally like having people defy him, but she was different. She was special, so he wanted to hear her out.

"No. You protected him. I think you are a wonderful older brother."

And she's never seen him smile so genuinely before.

* * *

**The Fourth Hour: Bittersweet**

She stares at him as if he would disappear any second.

"Why are you giving me such a look, Sakura?" he questions, voice mischievous.

She glares at him in order to hide the surprise of hearing him say her name again. It was both pleasing yet mournful to the ear. Just the thought of not being able to hear his voice again frustrates her.

"No reason."

"I'm not going yet."

"W-what?"

He steps closer to her and brushes the back of his fingers against her cheek warmly, reassuringly.

"I'm still here, so don't think about anything sad. Just focus on me."

That might be the most bittersweet thing he has ever said.

* * *

**The Fifth Hour: Uchiha**

"Why don't you tell me how you have been?"

"Me?"

He gives her a look that questions her sanity, one that says "who else?"

"Well…the usual. Missions, hospital shifts, training…"

"Did anything happen after last time?"

She tilts her head to the side, wondering what he means by that, before remembering her conversation with Tsunade.

"When I told her you found out about the…secret mission, she just smiled as if she knew it would happen. Of course, she was…a little…mad that you didn't come back, but she just shrugged it off while muttering 'Uchihas…'"

"There's nothing wrong with being an Uchiha," he deadpanned.

She looked at him, calculating her response and challenging him in her own little way. He stared back, not willing to back down.

"Of course," she finally smirked.

It was a fleeting moment of playfulness, and probably a fake one too, but it was the only chance they had to grasp what little happiness they had left.

* * *

**The Sixth Hour: Mission**

"So what secret mission are you on this time?"

That pulled her spirits back down, and the playful smile she previously wore lowered into a thin line of indifference.

"'To retrieve the corpse of Uchiha Itachi'."

He didn't seem surprised.

"Is that it?"

"'And to bring back Uchiha Sasuke'."

"Relaying top-secret information to me seems to be a habit of yours, Sakura."

"I've said it before: You are not my enemy. Besides, you've probably already felt our presences long before."

He didn't deny that fact, because he absolutely loved it when she knew so much about him and his abilities. "It was very kind of you to leave your team and rush to me."

"If I was going at their pace, you'd be dead by the time I arrived…and I wouldn't want that."

He never did like her depressed expression; it took away from her fiery spirit.

"Come." He grabs her hand and starts pulling her away.

"Where are we going?"

He turned back slightly to satisfy her inquiry. "To the garden."

* * *

A/N: Why do teachers love to assign everything at the same time? :) Anyway, so sorry about the late update! Each chapter will contain 6 "hours" from now on. This is just so that the numbers work out in the end. :D Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!


	3. 7th - 12th Hour

**Non-Member Responses**

To **Guest**: I hope so too! D;**  
**

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Seventh Hour: Garden**

"So you added one in. Glad you listened to my advice," she smirked with triumph.

"Hn," he groaned.

Even from a distance, she could smell the pleasant aroma of the flowers, but there was also something else. "This scent…cherry blossoms?"

Itachi didn't need to say anything because the next moment, they were greeted with the view of a large cherry blossom tree standing in the midst of numerous species of flowers.

"Colourful," she commented.

"Anything for you," Itachi responded dryly. Then, more seriously, "Do you like it?"

She faced him so he could see just how grateful she was. "Yes! I love it!"

* * *

**The Eighth Hour: Beautiful**

Seeing both the cherry blossom tree and the rosette, Itachi was absolutely astounded. The pink petals floated around gracefully, highlighting her body. The colours from the garden complimented her light skin and bright eyes. Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened and…

"Beautiful."

At the realization of his words, she immediately flushed, but quickly brushed it off. "Yeah! It _is_ beautiful."

_Idiot, _Sakura cursed, _he was talking about the garden! _

_Idiot_, Itachi mentally teased, _I was talking about you_.

* * *

**The Ninth Hour: Artist**

It may all be an illusion, but she has never seen anything so real before. The petals were soft to the touch and aromatically pleasant to the senses. Calming, relaxing, and pleasing were all words she never thought she'd be using in the Tsukuyomi, but this mind-made garden really deserved them. Although she was initially the one who suggested the idea of adding a garden in to spice this world up a bit, she found it shocking that he actually took her advice, and that he took it to this extent...

...because this was absolutely exquisite.

Now how could a so-called criminal create such a work of art?

"I can be an artist when I want to," he informs amusingly, reading her mind perfectly. "I have quite the fine eye."

"I can see that. I mean, just look at these flowers!"

_Not only the flowers_, he muses, eyeing Sakura up and down. _I have quite a fine taste in women as_ _well_.

* * *

**The Tenth Hour: Romantic**

"You even planted red roses," she comments, gently brushing the leaves while being careful of the thorns.

"I did not plant them. I merely created them via brainwaves."

"Whatever you say," she laughs. "I didn't take you to be the romantic type though."

"You say that after all the kisses we've shared?" He raises an eyebrow at her in a teasing manner, and she struggles to hide her embarrassment at his words.

"That was hardly romantic! It was more…" she cuts herself off, unable to describe the peculiar interactions they had shared.

"More?" he urges her on, amused by her reaction.

She scrunches her nose. "...Vulturous?"

"Sakura, I think you mean voluptuous."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I mean what I said."

"Oh? Was it not the least bit sensual?" He takes a step forward menacingly, a dark smile on his lips.

"Yep! Definitely vulturous!"

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour: Rose**

The truth was, he couldn't help but put the roses in when he thought of the rosette being restricted by his rose vines. The first time he had put her under his genjutsu, he had bounded her up with them. Her skin had been marred with pricks all over the place, and although he hadn't exactly relished in the fact that he had hurt her, he really couldn't help but stare at the lovely contrast between her blood and the skin that it had decorated. It had been a magnificent view.

And he wouldn't mind bringing it back.

But it wasn't the right time. In fact, there wouldn't be any more time left. He doubts she would want their last hours to be spent the same way their first hours were spent. With that in mind, he tries to initiate a conversation, something he knew she would thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

**The Twelfth Hour: Conversation**

"So Sakura…"

"So Itachi…"

They both stop in their tracks and look at each other. Apparently, they both had the same idea.

"You may go first."

"No, you."

They continue to stare at each other, urging each other through their expressions.

"I insist."

"Well, I demand."

"That isn't very nice," he chuckles, "but if the princess demands it, then I will start."

She puffed out her chest in a childish manner. "That's what I thought. And don't call me princess."

"Of course, princess."

She aimed a punch towards his face, which he playfully caught. He took this to his advantage and pulled her to his side. "Sit down. Let us talk."

Smiling, she pulled her wrist from his grasp and sat beside him on the bench that had miraculously appeared.

The things he uses his "brainwaves" on...

* * *

A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE. I know I say this every time, but it's 'cause I'm late every time. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will work hard on the next update ASAP, however because it is exam week, please don't get your hopes up (I think you guys know that by now OTL). Thank you for putting up with me! Looking forward to reviews! Have a nice day!


	4. 13th - 18th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Thirteenth Hour: Plans I**

"What do you plan on doing from now on?" It was a very cliché conversation-starter, but with Sakura, anything boring can turn interesting in a blink of an eye.

"What else? Helping people out, going on missions…Tsunade-sama did plan on having me teach a class or two," she chatted.

"On medical techniques?"

"Yep. She says it's important to train the next generation well. Besides, the pay's pretty good."

"It seems like you'll be busy."

"Definitely. Especially with Sasuke's retrieval…" she paused for a bit, wondering if she should continue. He wisely gave her time to sort things out in her head.

Eventually, she spoke again. "We're...planning on bringing him back."

"When?"

"Right after..._this_ is over. Of course, we were always prepared to have him back, but now we're getting desperate. Konoha needs the Uchiha's blood limit back before anyone else gets it, or worst…"

"Worst?"

"They all disappear. Especially since…you're like this now."

He thought she would be crying for his sake, but he is both glad and disappointed to see her face dry of any tears.

* * *

**The Fourteenth Hour: Gloomy**

"I see…I apologize for my foolish brother's behaviour."

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. I already told you. You're a great older brother." If it were any other person, he would have flinched and pushed them away. Heck, he wouldn't have even let them_ touch_ him.

He hopes she understands just how special she is.

But just in case she can't read this minuscule clue, he places his own hand on top of hers securely.

"That does not mean I cannot cover for his mistakes."

She shrugs. "Suit yourself. Be gloomy if you want."

Gloomy? Did she just call her "gloomy"?

_Cheeky brat_.

* * *

**The Fifteenth Hour: Plans II**

She turns to him. "What about you?"

"Hn?"

"What's been happening with you lately? I can't really ask about…what you plan on doing from now on…'cause…never mind."

He offers a sad smile in an attempt to deliver the message across that _it's okay, _that he's not mad.

"I've been preparing," he says simply.

"For what?"

"This." He seems pretty pleased with his rather vague answer. Luckily for him, she understands.

"So you've been taunting your little brother into killing you and researching about flowers to make a garden in your genjutsu?"

"Basically."

She hasn't realized it before, mostly because of all the information and rumours surrounding him honouring his murderous persona, but she's come to the conclusion that…

Itachi is an idiot.

* * *

**The Sixteenth Hour: Irony**

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she sighs. "Right, I can't do much. You're dying."

"I think we are over that fact by now, but what were you planning on doing to me?" The slight raise in his tone indicates that he is teasing her, urging her into thinking something _underneath _the underneath.

"Well, I was actually planning on disposing of you myself, but I guess your brother beat me to it."

He loved how she could joke about his oncoming death. It was both amusing and cruel, two things he absolutely adored about Sakura.

"Too bad. Try harder next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smirks coldly, understanding the irony behind his words.

After all, there won't be a next time.

* * *

**The Seventeenth Hour: Adorable**

"Well, since there's nothing else we can do, let's just spend the rest of these 'hours' at ease."

"That's what we've been doing for a while now," he points out.

"Then let's just carry on."

The next few moments are spent in peace and silence, until she decides to be a little daring and spreads herself across the bench, placing her head neatly on his lap. She glances up to see his reaction, and is quite happy with herself when she is met with his surprised expression.

"What is this?"

"Nothing much, just carrying on," she grins cheekily.

And he finds it adorable. Absolutely adorable.

* * *

**The Eighteenth Hour: Short**

"I bet Sasuke's super confused. He's probably dying to know what we're doing."

"Luckily for him, the anguish will only last for a few seconds," Itachi states. To an outsider, their little genjutsu would only last for a few short moments after all.

"On the other hand, for us…"

"Seventy-two hours," he finishes for her, bending low to peck her on the forehead, inhaling the lovely scent of her hair in the process.

"Too short in my opinion," she mumbles, savouring the soft touch of his lips.

His expression softens. "I see you've learned how to express your opinions."

She growls in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

A/N: I will never give up on this story. BELIEVE IT! Thanks for reading! Always looking forward to reviews! ^^ Enjoy your summer!


	5. 19th - 24th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Nineteenth Hour: Plans III**

"What if you survived? What would you do?"

He sighs. "Sakura, you know that's impossible." He doesn't want her to build up any strange ideas, any false hope.

"I know. I'm just saying. You asked me about what I have in plan, so it's only fair that I ask you back. Besides, there's no guarantee that _I'll_ survive another day. I'm a ninja."

He doubts his little brother would kill her, mostly because he knows about the skills she possesses. To him, she is useful. He does not mention this however, because he knows she will be angry with Sasuke, and Itachi wants anything but her to be angry right now.

"If I were to survive -which is highly unlikely- I would…"

"You would?" she anticipates with bright eyes.

"I'm not telling."

He turns away from the scowling kunoichi.

He doesn't want her to be angry, but a little teasing can't be too bad. Besides, how can he tell her his future plans of stealing her away and living together somewhere far, far away from this mess?

* * *

**The Twentieth Hour: Boredom**

She stands up abruptly, arms crossed over her chest. "Okay. I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?"

"This is bor-"

"Don't say it," he snaps.

"Say what?"

"You were about to say I'm boring, weren't you?"

"Not _you_, THIS."

She might as well have been insulting him, because insulting his creation was just as bad as insulting the great mastermind himself.

"You said it was boring last time as well." To any other person, his expression would seem like his usual stoic and blank face, but to Sakura who has come across way too many Uchiha's than she would like to in her lifetime, she understood.

This was the Uchiha way of sulking.

"Listen, I know it would be better to spend our time all romantically cuddled up and stuff, but you know me. I _can't_ sit still –unless it's an operation, in which I would be _standing_ still."

"Are you implying you would like to operate on my body?" He starts unzipping his robe, revealing the mesh shirt that barely covered his lovely, delicious-looking-

"NO! Besides, it'd be too late anyway…" She hated how every little thing they talked about ended up being pessimistic. "What I'm trying to say is…let's do something fun!"

* * *

**The Twenty-First Hour: Fun**

"Define 'fun'."

She briefly recalled their hide-and-seek games and their little sparring adventures. "You know…like what we did last time!"

"Last time? You mean the torturing and the kissing?" He seemed serious.

She immediately flushed. "No! Not that!"

"Was that not fun?" His expression hinted that yes, he was still very serious.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

He chuckled a little, breaking his stoic façade. "I was just kidding. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled boldly and answered with the excitement of a child. "Let's spar! I've got some sick new moves to beat you with!"

He smirked. "I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

**The Twenty-Second Hour: Foreplay**

"I'll let you start first this time," she offers out of pride. "Just to be fair."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" He runs a hand through his hair. "But no, I couldn't do that. Ladies first."

"Come on, _princess_, I insist," she taunts.

He wasn't having any of it.

"_I'm_ the princess? Last time I checked, a sassy, little, pink-haired brat was the real princess."

His teasing remark was reciprocated nicely with her own.

"Princesses dress themselves nicely. Aren't you the one with the long hair and dress right now? Talk about a fashionista."

"It's a cloak."

"You keep telling yourself that."

His smile was sly.

Retaliating back and forth, it was just like the foreplay right before the main act. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

* * *

**The Twenty-Third Hour: Attack**

"Can you just shut up and attack already?" she pesters, annoyed at the fact that they had been arguing for an hour over who should initiate the spar.

"Only if you come at me first," he flashed his prince-charming smile. Although he usually hated wasting time, arguing like this didn't irritate him at all. Instead, it was the opposite. He was having fun.

On the contrary, she was seething in anger. Stomping up to him, she yelled, "If you don't attack me right this instant, I'm going to hit you."

"Too bad for you, I'm not going to attack you."

That did it. She attacked him.

Which also coincidentally started the spar.

As she continued to (attempt to) hit him, he dodged every incoming attack. They went on like that for a few moments before she realized what she had just done.

Pausing in her motions, she cried out, "Aw man! I attacked you first, didn't I?"

He grabbed her wrists, successfully restraining her. "Yes, which means I can attack you now."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

**The Twenty-Fourth Hour: Hide-and-Seek**

"So that was…a successful…spar, I guess," she says to herself, blushing as the memory of their kiss resurfaced in her mind. After he had kissed her, she had tried to slap him, but he had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

So they were playing hide-and-seek now, Fun Activity #2 on their list of "Fun Things We Did Last Time, Omitting Any Form of Making Out and Torture". (Although Fun Activity #1, sparring, had teetered on the edge of "Omitting Any Form of Making Out".)

She knew the same trick would not work twice. Clutching her chest in faked pain was a dumb idea to begin with, but because she knew Itachi was slightly (very) perverted, she knew it would work.

But doing it again wouldn't make him slip up and give his chakra signature away.

Maybe she could clutch her… _No, no more clutching in pain! _

She was smarter than this. She just needed time.

* * *

A/N: So this year, I decided to torture myself a little bit ('cause you know me and my masochistic urges) and sign up for summer school! Yay! Fun! ...Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! Have a nice day!


	6. 25th - 30th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Twenty-Fifth Hour: Pity**

Itachi was a patient man, but not always when it came to the rosette. For instance, not being able to interact with her when she was right there was something to grow impatient over. So as she continued to stay in the same place, not moving, he decided that she had given up.

As he materialized his body in front of her, she jumped.

"Oh my G- Itachi!" Then, the shock seemed to have left her system, because she was laughing nervously. "I-I knew you would do that!"

"Do what?"

"Give up!"

She was trying her very best to convince him that she _had _foreseen this course of action.

Looking at her desperate expression, he honestly doubted she knew about it. She had most likely been plotting on how to make him slip up again like last time. He didn't know what kind of expression he was giving, but by her next words, he did.

"Are you taking pity on me?"

* * *

**The Twenty-Sixth Hour: Switch**

"Well that was no fun."

"You were the one who suggested it." His voice was flat, but she could hear the mild disappointment evident in his tone. Was he disappointed in himself for not being able to satisfy her boredom?

If so, then she knew just the thing that would.

"Make it up to me."

He looked at her in question.

"I want you to make it up to me."

"And what is it that I am supposed to make up for?"

"What else, silly?" His eyebrow twitched slightly. _She _was calling _him_ "silly"? Oh, the world must be ending right now. "Make up for disappointing me!"

"And why must I do that?"

Although his words told one story, his tone told another. The soft, pleasant sound of his voice told her that he was ready to do whatever she wanted him to do, within the boundaries of course.

"It is something…we've never done before."

He seemed to have caught the bait as his eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh? Do go on."

"Let me torture you."

He knows this is déjà vu.

"No."

* * *

**The Twenty-Seventh Hour: Torture**

"Why not? We couldn't do it last time!"

"We could not do it last time, because it was stupid."

"But right now, it's different!"

"Something stupid back then is still stupid right now."

"Geez, you're no fun! And here I thought I could finally get a rise out of you…" She pouted, crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. Seeing how he wasn't going to say anything, she turned away.

He hates seeing her like this.

After a few moments of silence (and much, much thinking on his part), he spoke up. "It _is_ different right now."

She didn't turn her head in his direction.

"I admit that, Sakura."

Even at the sound of her name, she does not move a muscle.

"But you seem to be misunderstanding something. You _have _brought enough torture to me."

_That _caught her attention. "What?" she spun around, facing him and revealing to him just how confused she was.

"Not being able to see you for such a long time…It was pure torture."

She didn't know how much truth lied in his words, but his eyes were sincere, and that was what won her over.

* * *

**The Twenty-Eighth Hour: Creepy**

_"__Not being able to see you for such a long time...It was pure torture." _

She kept replaying those words over and over again in her head, not at all noticing the amused stare he was giving her.

"Stop that." He sighs.

"Stop what?" Blinking, she snaps out of her daydream.

"Your smile was pretty creepy."

Her hands automatically jumped up to cover her lips to feel that, yes, she was indeed smiling. Whether it was creepy or not, she had a pretty good idea.

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," she blurted without so much as a thought.

She regretted it a mere "second" later.

* * *

**The Twenty-Ninth Hour: Confidence**

"Oh? You were thinking about me?"

She could feel just how smug he was right now, and she slaps her head in dismay. _Why did I say that? _

"There's no need to deny it," he urges her on with a slight smirk.

_That confidence…_

"It cannot be helped if I am all you can think of."

_…__It's really irritating…_

"Besides, that was my plan in the first place. In fact…"

_…__But really _hot_..._

"I think of you too."

* * *

**The Thirtieth Hour: Temptation**

She knows she wants it. She honestly really does.

She thinks he knows too, but she doesn't dare bring it up. Why? Because…

"It's embarrassing."

"Hn?" He pauses in his initial attempt to kiss her. To his surprise, she hadn't let him.

They were frozen in their position for a good few "seconds": her, a hand pushing against Itachi's chin and a hand supporting her weight, and him, a hand on her shoulder and the other on the ground beside them.

"It's embarrassing! I don't want to do this!" she squeaks out in frustration, frustration from not being able to submit to what she desires.

The temptation is there, but she can't give in. She just can't.

Cause if she does, the "hours" will go by so fast and before she knows it, it will all be over.

* * *

A/N: Summer school is over...which explains this update! I'm a little tired right now, but I felt like I owe you guys something. I'll probably go over this again and edit it in the future. I'll try my best to update more often, but I can't promise anything! My deepest apologies! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you have the time! :D Have a nice day!


	7. 31st - 36th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews**

To** Guest**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought so! xD

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Thirty-First Hour: Action**

Itachi is a patient man by heart; rushing her is one of the last things on his agenda.

So for a little longer, he only waits. But as the "seconds" tick by, and she does nothing but sit beside him, he begins to wonder what's wrong.

"Our time will go to waste like this, Sakura."

The impatience is staring to crack through his tone. He can't help it. He is desperate, desperate for her touch, her voice, and her kisses.

She bites her lip. He notices.

And he finally takes action.

* * *

**The Thirty-Second Hour: Limit**

"Lips, my dear, are not for biting," he scolds softly as he grabs both of her wrists in one hand. Pushing her gently onto the ground, he continues. "Lips are for kissing."

Ignoring her protests while savouring her flustered look, he leans in. "And your lips, Sakura, have a special task. Do you know what that task is?"

He waits a moment to see what she would do, what she would say.

Unable to meet the heated look in his crimson eyes, she looks away. This act only irritates him.

His voice is husky and needy, yet she finds it absolutely irresistible. "Don't test my limits, Sakura."

With that, he captures her lips.

* * *

**The Thirty-Third Hour: Foreign**

They were unable to go very far last time, so he wants to make it up. Without so much as a warning, or even a teasing lick to her lips, he thrusts his tongue in.

She would have bit his tongue off if it didn't feel so good.

It is a foreign feeling, having such an inappropriate kiss in such an inappropriate position, but she doesn't think it'll take much to get used to. After all, Itachi is good at this, _so _damn good.

The way he prods at her tongue to respond is not disgusting at all, as she had initially thought it to be. It is, if anything, alluringly provocative.

He tastes everywhere, and she hesitantly (which he finds adorable) lets him do more and more. He relishes in the feeling of kissing her like this, and he tries to memorize it.

Realizing that at this stage, she is in no condition to retaliate, he lets go of her wrists and occupies himself with caressing her sides, leaving tingling strokes along the way.

As soon as he had let her wrists go, her hands had attached themselves onto his shoulders, taking what support she could get. Although she is pinned rather firmly on the ground, she feels like unless she had another anchor, she would definitely fall into oblivion from the heated gestures, the lust glazed eyes, and the kiss that was filled with both love and vengeance, a deadly combo.

Maybe not French kissing him the first time they met was a good thing.

* * *

**The Thirty-Fourth Hour: Thinking**

She is silent for a long time, and he wonders just what she is thinking. Sure, Sakura is the analytic type. She can think just fine in her head without having to blabber out her thoughts, but he knows her too well to not find it abnormal that she is keeping silent for so long.

After all, she can be pretty loud sometimes.

"What are you thinking about now?" he asks calmly.

"...Us."

"What more is there to think about?"

She doesn't know what he means by that. "I don't know. I just feel like…"

He waits patiently for her answer.

"I guess…I just feel like we have a lot of potential."

These sentences usually continue with "but".

"But…?" he decides to continue for her.

"But…it's hard."

"What is?"

She looks down at their interlocked fingers, studying the way he is holding her hand firmly, _protectively_.

"It's hard letting someone so great go."

* * *

**The Thirty-Fifth Hour: Ugly**

"I am honoured you think that way about me." His tone seems devoid of any emotions, but she knows better than that.

He is glad and…_relieved_ that she cares about him.

"Of course I do, idiot," she mutters, looking away with a slightly bashful expression.

She can't see it, but he smiles. "Have I embarrassed you in any way?"

"No," she states rigidly, a little too rigidly for him to believe her.

"Why will you not look at me then?"

And because this is Sakura, and because Sakura gets all nervous in front of the man she loves, she blurts out the first thing that comes up.

"'Cause you're ugly."

Oh, she is _so_ dead.

* * *

**The Thirty-Sixth Hour: Mess**

Itachi isn't a man who cares about appearances. Oh, no, he cares about _Deidara_ more than he cares about his looks, and he really doesn't care too much about that dolt.

But when little 5 foot 3 pink-haired brats call him "ugly"…now he cares.

"So I'm ugly now?" His tall form looms over her tiny trembling one.

She backtracks a little. Had she really called him ugly? What had she been thinking? He's the hottest damn man in the world!

Of course, she has way too much pride to admit that.

Swallowing her fear down and stretching her back to stand tall and proud, she lets out a laugh. "Yeah, so?"

He stalks closer, conveniently placing his (beautiful, beautiful) face locked in view. "Do you _really_ think so?"

She pauses a bit, just because she has no idea what territory she's treading on now. "W-well…"

"You seem to be hesitating quite a bit, Sakura. Here, why don't you take a closer look at this…'ugly' face?" he suggests in a deep, venom-laced voice. He steps even closer, leaning forward to close what little distance they had between them.

His lips are only centimetres away from her own now, and she can feel his breath fan across her cheeks in hot wisps.

Her mind is in a clutter, a foggy mess made up of the wicked man standing in front of her. Not understanding what's going on, not remembering what he had asked her, and not knowing what to say, she spouts out dumbly, "Uh…yes?"

* * *

A/N: I change the tenses a lot...I apologize! Maybe one day...one fine day I will go back and switch the narrating tense to either the present or past...For now, I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much! orz Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I'm really sorry about the late update. I'll try to get more chapters in before school starts. For now, I'll be looking forward to those lovely reviews from you lovely people! Have a fantastic day! ^^


	8. 37th - 42nd Hour

**Responses to Reviews (for members who have blocked private message)  
**

To **XxNina-himexX**: Thank you so much! I think that the bittersweet element of this fanfiction is what I like best about it actually. Of course, I'm sad that Itachi is going to die, but it kind of completes the story in a way. I hope that will make sense in the end LOL. Thank you for sharing!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Thirty-Seventh Hour: Stress**

He chuckled as he drew back. To her horror, his next words were both a turn-on and a shame to her pride.

"You're absolutely infatuated with me, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. It was an outright snobby statement that was just way too close to the truth.

"No!" she denied, clenching her hands in a fist.

_I'm in _love_ with you_, she inwardly thought, _which is more significant than a mere infatuation. _

"Ah, sorry. I meant, you absolutely _love_ me, don't you?" He tilted his head in that sly manner of his, dark eyes smiling.

She gasped, horrified."Are you reading my thoughts? Stop invading my privacy!"

"Oh, so you are admitting that you _do_ love me."

"No! I mean, well, yes, but no! Ugh!"

Itachi laughed lightly, pleased with himself for being able to stress out the honourable apprentice of the Godaime. After all, that just proves to him how much of an effect he has over her.

* * *

**The Thirty-Eighth Hour: Inquiry**

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you something," she says after finally forgiving him for having given her a mental meltdown.

"Ask away," he invites.

"Do you have a brother complex?"

He nearly chokes on air (Tsukuyomi air, so like, genjutsu air, air that doesn't even exist, air that was imagined, air that's...you get the point). It took a moment to orientate himself before he could reply. "What led you to that conclusion?"

"It's not a conclusion. It's just a question. It's okay to say you're not, and it's…okay to say you are. I'll go with whatever you say," she explains, being careful not to offend him.

He watches her with sheer amusement, and then closes his eyes and smiles. "No, I do not have a brother complex."

He was about to ask why she brought such a topic up when she stands up immediately, cutting him off and pointing a shaky finger at him. "Liar!"

He nearly chokes again.

* * *

**The Thirty-Ninth Hour: Jealousy**

"I thought you said you would go with whatever I say," he clarifies.

"I said I would 'go' with it, but who said I would agree with it wholeheartedly?" She puts her hands on her hips and towers over his seated form.

He didn't like that she was in a higher position than her, but he was not going to give her the privilege of riling him up. "And why don't you agree with it wholeheartedly?" he challenges calmly instead.

"Because!" She stomps her foot.

"Because…?" He tilts his head just a fraction.

"Because…I can see it in you...the whole brother complex thing."

"That is not sufficient proof, and it is a rather biased opinion."

Sakura is rarely challenged. As the smartest kunoichi, not to mention shinobi, around, she does not meet someone _stupid _enough to challenge her head on like this very often.

It just so happens that Itachi is _smart _enough to challenge her. She didn't know why, but she found it both refreshing and irritating at the same time.

Leaning towards him, she snaps out, "Because Sasuke's killing you!" It sounded so odd to her, but it made so much sense too. "And you aren't doing anything about it!"

He is taken aback slightly by her sudden outburst but just as quickly, he recovers, lips slowly forming a sly smile. "Sakura, are you perhaps…jealous?"

* * *

**The Fortieth Hour: Excuses**

"No. Just no." She seemed horrified. "Me? Jealous of Sasuke? Hah! Not in a million years!" she scorned distastefully.

"Oh?" He tilted his head endearingly, er…irritatingly. "By the way you've spoken, I thought for sure that you were jealous," he teased.

She forced out a cough, waving him off with a hand. "Pfft! Yeah, right! I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Perhaps…perhaps not…Was I incorrect to think that you were craving for my affections?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say. The truth was she really _did _crave for his affections, for his gentle touches, for his low and soothing voice.

Only, this was Sakura. And everyone knew that Sakura was stubborn.

She couldn't outright deny the idea that she wanted his affections either.

So of course, she did the next best thing.

"So nice weather we have here, huh?"

* * *

**The Forty-First Hour: Rain**

He was amused by her…_tactful_ response, but he was also slightly disappointed. He had wanted her to admit to his little invitation to a hot, _intimate_ make-out session. He had already been planning everything in his mind, things like where to touch to make her melt and what to say to make her shiver. He would thoroughly please and torture her, and she would be in a daze, lips apart, eyes clouded. And then he would-

He sighed.

It would have been a whole lot easier if she had just accepted.

Silly girl.

So to respond to her attempt at changing the topic, Itachi did something new.

He made it rain.

* * *

**The Forty-Second Hour: Helpless**

"Yes, what nice weather indeed," he offered a polite (sinister) smile.

She stood there, drenched in the heavy rainwater, giving her own joyful (murderous) smile. "Are you happy with yourself?"

He nodded rather giddily, playing along with their little deceitful conversation. "Yes."

He saw a glint in her eyes before he was pushed onto the ground, which was muddy by now. Towering over him, she tilted her head innocently. "Good."

He liked where this was going.

Smirking, he grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him. Before she could squirm around, he flipped her so it was her body that was squished against the mushy soil.

She gave a distasteful grunt.

"Jerk."

"You were the one who forced me down first. Did you really want to see me…helpless…under you so badly?" he teased provocatively, his voice dropping down an octave in a low, husky, and all too _sexy_ manner.

Seeing the flustered look on her face, he felt his masculine pride roar in dominance.

"A-as if you could ever be helpless," she bit out.

"Oh, but I am right now."

She was about to tell him to shut up and not talk about the real world (and how he was basically dying) right now, but then she noticed the raw lust in his eyes.

Oh, he was _so _not talking about Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: I had a heart attack moment when I thought I lost this file, but yay! I found it! Thanks for reading! I always love reviews. :)


	9. 43rd - 48th Hour

**Warning: **Gets a bit dirty towards the end of this chapter. Just a tad bit.

**Responses to Reviews (for members who have blocked private message)**

To **NightShadePrincess**: I guess I will be starting to wrap up soon, but it's going to take a while because of reasons like school. Maybe I will write an alternative ending, one in which Itachi survives? :)

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Forty-Third Hour:** **Effect**

"When you are around, I am helpless," he confesses, almost in a non-characteristic way.

She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. In a moment of confusion, she completely forgets about the rain (which was coming down in light showers now), about their rather awkward positions, and even about his approaching death.

"What do you mean?"

She doesn't see it, he realizes. She doesn't see the effect she has over him.

He thought about it for a moment, trying to phrase his thoughts into a simple explanation. "You...weaken me in a variety of ways."

She still seemed puzzled, so he opted for other methods of explanation.

"As words alone don't seem to be getting through to you, let me demonstrate instead."

"Uh…okay."

She really didn't see what was coming.

* * *

**The Forty-Fourth Hour: Insane**

He was already sitting on her, so he only needed to lean in and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Sakura…" She felt his hand lift hers up to his chest, to his heart. "You weaken me through this."

It didn't seem like an Itachi-thing for his heart to beat this quickly, so she was both embarrassed and shocked to feel the rapid thudding against his chest.

"You know, Sakura," he whispered deeply against her ear, "I don't remember my heart beating this fast for anything, not even when I was fighting."

She absorbed the meaning in those words and only flushed a darker shade when she felt him kiss her ear lobe lightly.

"You...drive me absolutely _insane_."

She had a very big urge to say, "Back at you."

* * *

**The Forty-Fifth Hour: Daring**

She was being especially bold today.

"What other ways do I…a-affect you?" She stuttered when he nibbled at her nape.

"How very daring of you," he chuckled softly, "Then as a reward, I shall tell you more."

He brought his lips over to her own, hovering there for a moment. His eyes are intense as he looks at her. "I admire your strength, your courage, your obstinacy to fight back. And I love every single word that comes out of this mouth." And just like that, he kisses her.

He moves against her lips gently, softly, delicately, as if he was caressing her with his lips. She was about to get lost in their kiss until he took hold of her hand.

He intertwines his fingers with hers, breaking from the kiss. However, his gaze does not stray from her own. "Scarred as these hands may be, I love them." To make his point, he brings one of her hands to his lips and pecks her fingertips.

"And I love your dance."

She perks her head to the side. "I don't…dance," she said. It came out as a breathless whisper though.

His eyes crinkle just slightly. "You do. When you spar, when you fight, you dance. It is so very graceful, and I am enchanted every time."

She giggles at his cheesy use of words. "You are a real sweet talker, you know that?"

"I may be a sweet talker, but I only tell the truth."

_Damn, he _is_ good_.

* * *

**The Forty-Sixth Hour: Big**

"You know how else you affect me?"

"There's more?" she wonders incredulously.

"There is much, much more, but I believe this one will have a…_big_ impact on you," he gleams mischievously.

She has doubts about the expression he's wearing, but decides to let him continue anyway. Besides, it can't be _that _bad, right?

"Do tell," she urges hesitantly.

"I need not say anything for this." Without any warning, he guides her hand down _there_.

_Oh god_.

It was hard.

And he was right.

It _was _big.

* * *

**The Forty-Seventh Hour: Perverted**

She didn't know what to think or how to act when he finally got up from her.

She gave herself three possible thoughts to fill her brain with.

Option A: _Wait, that was it? Aw…_

Option B: _Oh my dear lord, I touched it! Okay, it was through his clothes, but still! I touched it!_

Option C: _THAT WAS AWESOM-_

She realized that all of them were rather perverted, so she gave up and decided to just cleanse her head of all thoughts.

The next image that popped into her head was of Itachi…naked.

_Well that didn't work._

* * *

**The Forty-Eighth Hour: Claim**

Don't get him wrong, he _did_ want to take her right there. And when her hand brushed against _there _nervously, innocently, he wanted to tear off all her clothes and-

He sighed at the constricted feeling in his lower region. Thinking of what he was about to do to her will not do him any good right now. It was building up pointless stress.

He knew he could not satisfy himself.

He could not taint her anymore than he already has. Touching her, hugging her, kissing her, they were all already bad enough. He had to admit that some of his actions were actually driven by impulse. He couldn't help himself when she was _right there_. It was just way too tempting.

But to claim her as his completely? He couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to.

He can't strip her of her future anymore than this.

He would leave this world, and when he does, she would just have to forget about him.

And he was certain that claiming her was not a good way to do that.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been ages. School's really been sucking the life and time out of me, so I'm very sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for reading though! I'm always looking forward to those reviews! I know it takes forever for me to reply, and I'm so sorry, but I always try my best to read all of them! Thank you so much for all of your support! I really appreciate it! See you next time. ^^


	10. 49th - 54th Hour

**Responses coming soon**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

**The Forty-Ninth Hour: Expressions**

She couldn't look at him for three seconds without finding her gaze wandering a) down _there_, b) to his lips, and c) to those slender, skilled hands of his that promised great pleasu- torture, she meant torture.

On the other hand, he couldn't look at her for three seconds without finding amusement in her flushed cheeks and nervousness.

"Quite the expression you have there, Sakura," he teases playfully. He tests the temperature of her cheeks by brushing the back of his fingers against her face. It was warm, hot even.

Perfect.

"W-well, I can say the same for you," she spurts out, eyeing him cautiously.

"Hm?"

He doesn't realize just how lustful (not to mention rapist-like) his expression is until she nervously points it out to him.

* * *

**The Fiftieth Hour: Explore**

She had turned her focus back to the garden he had created for her. "This is actually really impressive."

"I am honoured."

"Can I explore?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks! I'll be right- …wait, what?"

He places a slim finger on her lips to silence her. "_You _cannot explore…" Allowing his finger to trace down to her wrist, he wrapped his hand around it. "…But _we _may."

Entranced by his inviting gaze, she nodded obediently.

She had a feeling she won't be able to focus on the flowers very much.

* * *

**The Fifty-First Hour: Labyrinth**

She had gotten lost.

Well, she wasn't exactly _lost_ since the person who knows the way out is currently following her…but because said person wasn't doing a thing to fix the situation, she was basically lost.

She had entered a hedge maze that he had created…mistake number one.

And instead of realizing that this was practically a prison that the infamous Uchiha prodigy had created, she just continued on deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of greenery.

Wonderful.

"Why aren't you leading me to the exit?" she questioned. However, her words were fruitless.

"And where would the fun be in that?"

Impatient, she let her temper flare. "And when would the life of a ninja _ever_ be fun?"

In the blink of an eye, he materializes right behind her.

"When the chase is at its peak."

* * *

**The Fifty-Second Hour: Chase**

She didn't know how this ended up happening, but it was happening alright. They were playing…_tag_.

Except a more dangerous version, in her opinion. After all, tag with an Uchiha might as well be the game of life, where death is the penalty.

After whispering oh so seductiv- disgustingly into her ear, he had taken out a kunai and had attempted to strike at her with it. Being the skilled ninja she was, she had nimbly dodged the attack, but his next words sent tremors down her spine.

"Let's test how good those legs are, shall we?"

And just like that, she took off.

He had given her a mere ten seconds to run –run _where_? The walls of the maze were freakishly high and whenever she tried to jump over them (because under normal circumstances where the walls don't _grow_ at the pace of your leap, it was possible), they only rose higher.

So she only had one option and that was to run.

* * *

**The Fifty-Third Hour: Best**

She was panting –hard.

And he thoroughly enjoyed the sight of that.

At the sight of her slowing down from fatigue, he swiftly threw a kunai at the ground beside her feet, not at all meaning for it to hit. He had just wanted to give her a little push.

She wisely sprinted faster. "What was that for?" she yelled between shallow breaths.

"Think of this as training," he said sternly before speeding up, forcing her to speed up as well.

She didn't think it was possible to run this fast.

He really does bring out the best in her.

* * *

**The Fifty-Fourth Hour: Necessary**

"Good."

With this one word, he brings their little game of tag to an end.

"How did that end up happening?" she muttered as she collapsed onto the ground outside of the maze.

"It is different from the usual sparring, is it not? Changing it up now and then is important."

"That was unnecessary!" she shrieked.

"It was most definitely necessary," he countered seriously.

She doubted that very much. "In what way?"

An image of her panting with beads of sweat rolling down her neck floated into his mind. He shook his head. "Just make sure to run like that when you encounter someone dangerous."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize it's been forever. Yes, I'm sorry. No, I haven't given up on this story. Yes, I'm sad because I failed my math test. Yes, I will update another chapter right away as an apology.

OTL

P.S. Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. 55th - 60th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Fifty-Fifth Hour: Fate**

"Cute. You worry about me." Not too long ago, they had been on an all-out game of chase, so how she managed to joke around and tease him like this was beyond her. (Then again, a while ago they had been straight out making out, so she wasn't very surprised anymore.)

"Now, is that such a big surprise?"

She thought for a moment.

"No, not really."

No matter how cold and ruthless people thought Itachi was, the truth was simple. He was _caring_, so caring that it hurt to see someone like him die by the hands of the person he was trying to protect.

If this was fate, then…fate sucks.

* * *

**The Fifty-Sixth Hour: Interview**

"Let's play a game."

He looked up. "What kind of game?"

She made eye contact with him and sneered. "It's called 'The Interview Game'."

He looked skeptical but he didn't reply, so she took his silence as a yes.

"Great. Let me be the interviewer first then. As the interviewee, you must answer all my questions honestly."

He scoffed. "Easy."

Smiling mischievously, she challenged him with her eyes. "First question: What do you like about Sasuke?"

She felt a surge of triumph as he glared at her. Finally, he sighed and answered. "You probably don't know this, but he used to run after me, tripping and falling at every turn. He would come up to me and ask me to piggyback him."

She resisted the urge to giggle. "So you thought he was adorable?"

"No, I thought he was annoying."

Her smile dropped.

"However, he was the only one who had the fortitude to do something like that towards me, so I treasured him."

She found her smile returning. "Isn't that nice?"

He ignored her comment. "May I ask a question now?"

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

"What do _you_ like about Sasuke?"

Her smile dropped again.

* * *

**The Fifty-Seventh Hour: Fear**

Not only did the question catch her off guard, but Itachi's expression did as well. While she had asked the question rather lightly, his question had been serious. The way his eyes seemed to pierce right through her told her so.

He was being extra observant right now, but why? Rather than a simple game of interviewing each other, this seemed more like an interrogation, and it was quite disconcerting.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" She wanted to smack herself for stuttering, but Itachi's gaze really had the strangest effects on her.

"Like what?" he asked, not at all lowering the intensity of his stare. At her inability to answer, the tomoe in his sharingan began to spin in an attempt to scare her into submission. "I'm the interviewer here. Answer the question."

"I…" She really didn't know what to say. What if her answer agitated him even more? Then again, why was she showing fear now? When he had had her at his mercy during the first seventy-two hours, she hadn't showed any fear…so why now?

She realized that it was because she actually cared now.

She didn't fear for her life. She feared that Itachi would hate her for the rest of her life…or _his_ life. Their time together was limited; she didn't want him to hate her for the whole duration of it.

"Don't…" she started.

If possible, his glare darkened further. "'Don't' what?"

"Don't hate me," she whispered, voice trembling.

Sakura only had time to open her eyes before his lips were on hers.

* * *

**The Fifty-Eighth Hour: Jealousy**

The kiss was breath-ceasing and demanding, yet reassuring at the same time. Although it was getting her all hot and bothered, his kiss had a way to calm her, to tell her that no, he will never hate her. It told her that he wanted her so much that it was frustrating.

"Ita-" she gasped, but was quickly cut off by his lips again.

She was about to smack him to get his attention when she noticed his eyes, which were carefully watching her every move, her every breath. It stirred butterflies in her stomach, weakened her knees, and turned her whole body to jelly.

_Why does he always look at me so intensely?_

When he finally let go, she was panting for air. Just to make his point, he grabbed her chin and gently tilted it up so she met his gaze. "I don't hate you. I _won't_ hate you. So please, tell me. I _need_ to know."

And she finally realized that Uchiha Itachi was jealous…of his little brother.

* * *

**The Fifty-Ninth Hour: Sensual**

"Well to start off, his chicken butt hair was kind of eye-catching."

He didn't seem surprised or amazed.

"His eyes are pretty captivating. Like, just by looking into those eyes, my knees would get all weak and stuff." She mentally added, "_But your eyes weaken my whole body._"

Oh, she could practically feel the fiery vibes he was emitting right now.

"His voice is…how do I put this? It…gives me an _eargasm_."

He twitched.

"Oh and his body…His body is absolutely _amazing_…" She licked her lips as seductively as she could.

And Itachi snapped.

Within a second, she found herself pinned to a tree, immobile under Itachi's hold and scrutiny.

He had her body pressed up against his and dare she say, his body is absolutely _absolutely _amazing. It was hard at all the right places, and she could just imagine those (damn right sexy) muscles against her own flushed skin.

"_Oh?_" he purred lowly into her ear, pulling her main focus away from those delicious abs of his. "And how does _my_ body make you feel, hm Sakura?"

His sensual whispers promised great pleasures to her if she said the right answer –and rather painful pleasures if she said the wrong one.

Not wanting to make the decision –she was _not_ a masochist by nature, but after dealing with Itachi, she thinks she needs to have a personality check- she opted out with trying to push him away. Her tiny struggles against his larger form were appetizing, and her quiet mews only added to the delight.

"Hey," he whispered again.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"It's your turn to ask a question –and I have the _perfect_ question for you to ask."

She was too lost in Wonderland to tell him that the interviewer is the one who comes up with the questions. "What is it?"

He takes in her half-lidded, clouded eyes with satisfaction and gives a dark smirk. "Ask me…'What do you like to eat?'"

Too exhausted to resist, she obeyed him easily. "What do you…like to eat?"

She felt his rough hand slip under her shirt and slowly snake its way up her back, leaving fleeting yet burning sensations along the way. He nuzzled her nape before sniffing and sighing in content. "I like to eat..."

"Eat…?" she murmured, fisting her hand in his soft hair and bringing her legs up to wrap them against his waist (they were way too weak to stand anyway). In response, he pressed his body even closer, successfully keeping her off the ground.

His lips were a fraction of an inch above hers. She could feel him chuckle, the sound resonating against her chest pleasantly.

"I like to eat…you, Sakura."

She fainted.

* * *

**The Sixtieth Hour: Embarrassing**

When she woke up, she was just outright confused.

It occurred to her a mere three seconds later that she had blacked out.

It took another ten seconds for her to realize that she was still in the Tsukuyomi.

And another minute to come to her senses and have the capability to wonder how it was possible to actually faint in a genjutsu.

But technically speaking, nothing was impossible in a genjutsu, especially in the Tsukuyomi.

When she finally sat up, Itachi was there to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't know why, but hearing his voice at such a close proximity made her shiver.

And then it hit her.

"Damn!" she cursed.

"What is it?"

She tried to ignore the chills that were still running down her spine from his silky voice.

"I can't believe I just fainted from hearing you say such an embarrassing thing! That's like…so weak!"

He would have laughed if she hadn't just insulted him.

* * *

A/N: Double update attack! LOL Thanks for reading! See you next time! ^^


	12. 61st - 66th Hour

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**The Sixty-First Hour: Horizon**

"I have one last place to show you."

She didn't like how he had said "last", but she kept that to herself.

"Follow me." He offers his hand to which she gladly took. At first, she had no idea where he was taking her. The scenery around her kept changing as they walked. It warped and warped until the destination became clear. Itachi had led her to the meadows that he had created.

"Grass," she noted indifferently. "This is the last place you wanted to show me?"

"Wait for it," he warned, a little frustrated. At her doubtful expression, he squeezed her hand. "Trust me."

After closely examining his face for any signs of mischief, she nodded.

"I know you like to look at me, but could you bring your attention to the horizon now?" he chuckled.

Flushing furiously at being caught in the act, she abruptly snapped her head to the front with an unhealthy crack. Screaming silently in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed that spot on her neck. When she opened them again, she was greeted with an amazing sight.

"Damn" came her voice in a light whisper.

* * *

**The Sixty-Second Hour: Sunset**

It was a sunset, a bright, beautiful, and blazing sunset, painted with the warmest colours on the palette. The sun was a perfect circle of vibrant orange light. It still had some ways to go before touching the horizon.

It felt like the highlight, the peak of this whole adventure, like every waking moment of her life was climbing up to share this moment with Itachi.

"What are you showing me this for?" Her voice was quiet and in awe.

"A sunset can symbolize many things."

That was enough. He left it up to her to interpret.

It was the end of the Tsukuyomi, the end of their relationship, and the end of his life.

That was the sunset.

* * *

**The Sixty-Third Hour: Basically**

"This is the longest sunset I've ever seen."

She had continuously observed the setting sun for the last hour, and she had concluded that it was not moving at the pace of the real sun outside of the illusion.

"Would you rather have me speed up this magnificent view? If I had created it as a natural sunset, it would have felt like a mere second to you. You've been here for so long that your perception of time has been warped."

She looked at him as if he was an alien.

He sighed and patted her head.

"Basically, because you _love me so much_," she shoved his hand off and he frowned before continuing, "even three days would feel like a moment in time to you. Of course, in reality it only has been a moment, but the Tsukuyomi's purpose is to alter that perception of time. Then again, the genjutsu was not made for…such civil interactions. It was made as a torture device, which would further deceive the perception. It was a miscalculation on my part that you would…_enjoy_ such activities."

"I did _not_ enjoy them!" she cut in.

"Oh? Not even the kisses?" he smiled cunningly.

She paused. "Okay, you have to admit you enjoyed them too."

He chuckled at her stubborn words. "Of course I did."

* * *

**The Sixty-Fourth Hour: Closer**

Her cheeks were flushed, but she continued courageously. "I knew it." Then she started curiously. "But wait, if it was a miscalculation the first time, couldn't you have fixed it by now?"

"Are you trying to tell me to deceive your mind even more so that it'll be longer than seventy-two hours?" he questioned. "So you wanted me _that _much." Seeing her rapidly reddening cheeks, he realizes that she was almost at her limit, so he decides to answer truthfully. "To do so, it would require an enormous amount of chakra, even more so than the first time. In my current state, I am unable to execute it."

At her saddened expression, he placed a palm on her cheek reassuringly and smiled.

"Even if I did succeed in doing so, your frequent exposure to the Tsukuyomi would render it useless. As a result, you are going to feel like everything is moving faster than you would like it to. Even a sunset that usually lasts for an hour at the very most will feel like a second."

She slowly nodded her head and brought her attention back to the scenery, covering his hand with her own.

The sun inches closer to the horizon.

* * *

**The Sixty-Fifth Hour: Concern**

The sun was touching the horizon now.

"So I guess I'm supposed to just engrave this moment into my memory and not talk about it to others, huh?" she joked. "It'll ruin your _deadly_ reputation after all."

He gave her credit for being able to kid around in this situation. "That would be preferred."

She gawked right then. "So you _are _concerned about your reputation! You are _such_ a girl!"

He put both hands on her shoulders, preventing her from squirming about. "What would they think of a girl who talks about a _dead criminal_ like a lover?" His eyes blazed intensely, effectively capturing her gaze.

In his deep eyes, she sees concern –but not over his reputation.

It was concern for her.

_Aww, how sweet_.

* * *

**The Sixty-Sixth Hour: Favour **

A portion of the sun had disappeared by now. The warm colours of the sky were beginning to fade into a light blue.

"Sakura, there's something I want you to do for me." His voice was calm and collected, something that soothed her greatly.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"I am not telling you that you have to do it."

"Okay…" She was suspicious now. If he lingered so long on something, it usually meant it was important.

"Before I tell you what it is, I just want you to know that..." Seeing in her peripheral vision that he had turned to look at her, she mirrored his actions. "...I trust you."

She searched his eyes for some kind of clue as to what he was talking about, but the only thing she found in those depths was his unadulterated faith in her.

"I understand."

He nodded once. Then, "I want you to give my sharingan to Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: I may have died. I may not have. Regardless, I am here now.


	13. 67th - 72nd Hour

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

**The Sixty-Seventh Hour: Trust**

"Are you insane?" she shrieked. "You know he's up to no good, and you _still_ want to help him?"

She had stood up in the midst of her anger, so he had to look up to her as he spoke. "I _trust _you, Sakura."

His eyes begged her to comply. They were different from before when the only thing his eyes did was force her into submission, but she was too furious to notice that.

"Trust me to what? Perform the operation successfully?"

"I'm leaving everything to you," he continued.

There was something in his tone that implied great knowledge, knowledge that she had yet to understand, but it seemed to calm her down. The confidence in his voice convinced her that he knew what she was going to do would be right, that he would be okay with her ultimate decision.

What her decision would be though…at this moment, she still does not know.

The sun continued to set.

* * *

**The Sixty-Eighth Hour: Life**

"Can't you just tell me?" she pleaded.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what it is you want me to do!"

"I have already told you. I want you to give my sharingan to Sasuke," he stated simply.

"But you know I can't do that!"

"I'm not forcing you to do what I ask. I am giving you the decision, but I want you to know that you have the ability to do it." His quick retort caught her off track.

"I…why can't _you _do it?"

He sighed exhaustedly, brushing his hair back. "I'm _dying_, Sakura. I barely have a second to live after this genjutsu."

"I don't see the point."

"Listen, Sakura. My sharingan…they have been with me most of my life. They have provided me with so much power, so many opportunities…they let me meet you."

Her heart skipped a beat and although she had been angry at him just a short moment ago, she now found herself blushing.

"They're my life."

"Then isn't that more of a reason not to hand this power over to Sasuke?" she argued, forcing down his love for him at the moment.

She knew she was being a child, and she knew she wasn't making any sense, but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to put something that belonged to Itachi, into Sasuke. It just wasn't right. It was like replacing Itachi with Sasuke, and she hated it.

The stars had come out, and with it, the brilliant glow of the moon.

* * *

**The Sixty-Ninth Hour: Embrace **

Sakura shivered against the chilly breeze that blew pass. Without a word, Itachi slipped behind her, successfully engulfing her with his cloak.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

He didn't reply.

"You didn't have to force a wind like that. I would have naturally cuddled closer to you," she pouted.

A smirk played on his lips. "I have always wanted to do this with you though." He kissed her lightly on the ear.

"What? Bear the cold weather together under your dress?"

"It's a cloak."

"Not my point."

"And not mine either. What I meant was, I have always wanted to…embrace you like this, and bringing that breeze in was the fastest way."

"How kind of you," she commented sarcastically. Then, solemnly, "You believe in me, right?"

He hugged her tighter. "It is what I have been telling you for a while now."

"Then I'll try to handle it…the whole sharingan business," she whispered, leaning her head onto his chest.

He watched her for a moment, thinking that her actions were very endearing, before closing his eyes and laying his chin on top of her head.

"I know you will."

* * *

**The Seventieth Hour: Topic **

"My little brother aside, I want to talk about you," he murmured by her ear.

"Well sucks for you, 'cause I want to talk about us."

He chuckled lightly, the vibrations transmitting from his chest to her upper back.

"Then let us talk about both." The negotiation was very Itachi-like of him, and she almost wanted to cry.

But she doesn't want to ruin the moment (or his _dress_) with tears.

"Remember the beginning?" she started. "You were torturing me with your perverted and kinky ways." She laughed as she reminisced. It was ironic, because she should have been shivering from the pain of the memory, but the only thought in her mind was how different those times had been and how much their relationship had evolved from that point.

"I was only doing what you wanted me to do." He knows that he loves her the most right now, when she is being teasing and playful with him. It is these precious little moments with him that he wants her to take with her through life, not the bitter feeling of his impending death.

"You wanted to do it too," she countered.

"Only because you are too enticing for me not to." He nipped at her ear to prove his point. "Enticing and sweet."

She giggled with mirth.

"Hey, did you know?" she started.

"Know what?"

"I love you."

The sun was departing from the minutes of the day and the moon was slowly rising to the peak of the sky.

The sky grew darker.

* * *

**The Seventy-First Hour: Just **

"I apologize. I could not hear that very well. Could you please repeat that?"

"Jerk."

He laughed. She did not.

"I won't ever say that again, not to you…or anyone else."

That line caught his attention, and he began to glare venomously at her. "Take that back."

She was startled by his sudden shift in tone. "I'm just telling the truth."

"I do not want to hear you say such a thing." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I do not expect you to forget about me, but I want you to find someone else. No, you _need _to find someone else. You have to be happy."

"So you're telling me to love two people at the same time?" she inquired with disbelief.

"That is not what I'm saying, Sakura. You know that."

She broke out of his grasps. "Then what _are _you saying?"

He sighed. "I do not want our last hours to be spent arguing over this matter."

"If you don't answer my question any time soon, I'm afraid it will be." She crossed her arms and stood her ground, glaring at him fiercely.

He examined her for a moment then stood up himself. He returned her harsh glare with one of his own. "I'm telling you that it's okay to move on, to stop loving me…just…"

"Just _what_?"

"Just…remember me."

The night has arrived.

* * *

**The Seventy-Second Hour**

With the darkness that now surrounded them, his expression had darkened as well. At his crestfallen face, she felt the need to hold his hands. Without thinking much, she grabbed them and when they flinched a little, surprised at the abrupt contact, she held them even tighter.

She sees it now. It was a lonely feeling, departing this world without a single person knowing his true intentions, knowing that beneath it all, he was a good man. He didn't seem like the type to care about people's perceptions of him, and maybe that's true, but it can't be denied that Itachi is human. And humans harbour emotions like loneliness no matter how hard they try to hide it.

Itachi was human like that too.

"I understand." And she really did. She hoped it was evident in her eyes, in her voice, and in the signals she was delivering through their connected hands.

It seemed to have worked, because he smiled with all his heart at her. It was breathtaking.

"Thank you."

With those words, she had a sudden motivation to act. She had a mission to accomplish, one that didn't exactly pay anything, at least not real money. No, perhaps the only reward is the satisfaction of helping a man lost in his ambitions, lost in his kindness to protect his only brother.

"I believe in these hands." He pulled them towards his face, placing each palm on a cheek. "I believe in what miracles you can create with them. I will always believe in you."

With his next breath, he spoke his last words. "I leave my life and my brother to you."


	14. After Hour II (Epilogue)

**After Hour II (Epilogue)**

She was standing, facing him with a tightly clamped fist in his direction. She turned her hand over and slowly opened her fist. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

Naruto's loud voice broke the silence. "Sakura-chan! What is that?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but from his strained sigh, Naruto understood that he knew. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You know what it is, don't you? Tell me!"

He didn't look like he was going to answer. "Fine, I'll go there myself." Before he could even take a step, Kakashi was in front of him. "Leave it to Sakura, Naruto. Please."

His voice lacked any source of mischief and _fun. _It was the voice he had always used to lecture them back in the days.

It was a sign that he was being serious.

Naruto swallowed nervously. "I got it, okay? Chill!" He returned his attention to his teammate who was uncomfortably close to the Uchiha right now. It looked as though he could pounce on her at any moment with the way he was eying the object in her hand.

"Lie down," came her soft command. Sasuke looked a bit wary, but he obeyed her nonetheless.

"You're gonna do it here?" I mean, he was right next to his brother's corpse.

"Where else? You're not going to follow me to Konoha and I'm not going to follow you to your base." She sighed, lowering herself until she was kneeling. "Hurry up. The faster we get this procedure done, the faster I can go home."

She sounded so tired just then that Sasuke felt like he really should just shut up and let her do her job. His curiosity got the better of him though.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Shut up." She brought her hands to his eyes and he immediately flinched. "Stop worrying. If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't aim for your eyes."

He had to smirk a little at that. Years before, she may have opted out in killing at all. If forced to kill, she would probably have chosen the quickest and most harmless way to kill. However he had a feeling that this new Sakura would be able to heartlessly torture someone before killing them in the most gruesome way possible. And he kind of liked it.

"Stop moving."

"Of course, doctor."

"Shut up."

It was silent for a few minutes as she worked her way into his eyes. Slowly, she incorporated Itachi's sharingan into Sasuke's eyes. This wasn't so much a physical surgery as much as it was a spiritual one. She didn't replace any eyeballs or anything like what she had learned from her medical books. Instead, the sharingan in her hand was coaching her way through it, guiding her hands as they worked. The procedure was an entwining of powers, if anything.

"Done." She said a short moment later, wiping the sweat off her brow with her arm as she got up. Sasuke caught her arm before she could stand up though.

"What happened?" he asked, referring to her meeting with Itachi. "Tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"It is. That's _my _brother. And you're…" He stopped just then. What _was _Sakura to him? He didn't know anymore.

She couldn't have cared less. Tearing her arm away from his vice grip, she spun around and proceeded towards her teammates, signalling to Kakashi to grab the corpse.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," she replied solemnly before walking again.

"No." In a flash, he was behind her, hand gripping her wrist once more. These new eyes, they felt amazing. They gave him more insight, more speed. He could feel Itachi's power flowing through them, but that was not all. The remnants of Sakura's chakra were still there, acting as an agent to slowly merge the two powers together.

"I fulfilled Itachi's last wish. I healed your eyes. What more do you-"

He didn't let her finish. "You're coming with me."

She looked shell-shocked for a moment, but that expression was quickly replaced with a furious one. "Oh, hell no! I've had enough of you Uchiha's!"

"Your power will be a great asset to me."

That argument sucked and Sasuke knew it. There had to be something more that was preventing him from letting her go. And somewhere deep inside, he knew what it was. It was just a matter of coming to terms with it, acknowledging it.

She never knew how stubborn Sasuke was, but she should've expected it seeing how he was so obsessed with chasing Itachi down. She sighed.

"Itachi's true wish was for me to save you. Knowing that, do you really think I would want to come with you and become a missing nin myself? I've healed your eyes. From now on, you're on your own. Fight your way through it. I am done babying you, Uchiha Sasuke."

In the next moment, she was gone. The only trace of her was a pink petal in the grasps of the hand that had once been holding her wrist.

_Did she just…_

"-DITCH US? SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU? Kakashi-sensei, we have to find her!" Naruto shrieked. He turned to Sasuke abruptly, looking the most serious he's been all day. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you about...your brother, but I'm not completely heartless. We're not done yet, but know that I'll come back for you another day. Just...believe it." He kept eye contact with Sasuke for a moment, a mutual understanding forming between the two of them, before leaping into the trees and screaming loudly to find his teammate like the ninja he was.

"Well…I guess we'll meet again." Kakashi gave a wink and a salute before gently picking up the corpse he had just finished wrapping up. In two seconds, he was completely gone.

Once silence resumed, he looked down at the petal in his hand. Bringing it up to his nose, he gave it a whiff. Cherry blossoms. There was a twinkle in his eye as he smirked. "Not bad, Sakura. Not bad at all."

With the bystanders here before, he didn't have the chance to do a thorough examination on his new eyes. Taking the opportunity now, he closed his eyes and focused. He felt it: Itachi's feelings, Sakura's feelings, and his own feelings…but that was not enough. He channeled deeper until he hit the core of his brother's sharingan and that was when he saw it: Uchiha Itachi's resolve. It came as a shock to him at first, then as a mix of different emotions. He didn't know what his brother had gone through at all. He didn't know a thing. This whole time, he had been hunting down the man he thought was a murderer when all he was trying to do was protect him.

Staring thoughtfully at the ground where his brother once laid, he allowed a lone tear to roll down his cheek. Itachi wouldn't want him to regret anything. Surely, he wished for Sasuke to keep moving forward. So by the time Sasuke turned around, all confusion was lost. His eyes were clear, and so was his own resolve.

He quietly slipped the soft petal into his pocket and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Now that this big update is over, I can finally have a long author's note. I am so sorry I was on hiatus for so long. School took a bit out of me and then I lost my muse too. Once again, I apologize!

On another note, that's the end of The Last Seventy-Two Hours! I would like to thank everyone for reading this sorry excuse of a fanfiction. There were rough times...and even rougher times, but now that it's all over I'm kind of going to miss this series.

Now to address some questions/concerns:

1\. **Will there be a sequel**? - As of now, no. However, even if there is a sequel, it will be SasuSaku. As you may be able to imagine, Sasuke has now transferred his obsession over to Sakura and her new personality. If readers don't mind, then I would love to write a sequel following the aftermath of Itachi's death and the effect it has on Sakura &amp; Sasuke, but the SasuSaku will be inevitable for me as SasuSaku is my OTP. (Yes, I have betrayed my OTP by writing this series, but I just couldn't resist!) So yep, definitely let me know what you think about a sequel.

2\. **How was Sakura able to extract the sharingan from Itachi and transfer it to Sasuke?** \- Uh...magic? :D dkm

3\. **W****hat happened at the end? What's Sasuke going to do from now on? What's his resolve? **\- Open for interpretation! ^^

4\. **Why did you have to kill Itachi? **\- I know this sounds bad, but I've always planned for him to die. It's not because Itachi &amp; Sakura aren't my OTP. I definitely love them a whole bunch even though they aren't. I just thought that it was something inevitable with the universe I wrote it in. I liked the forbidden atmosphere it gave this series. I wanted to make it a happy ending even if he passed away. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to achieve a happy ending for everyone though. :(

5\. **What about the Edo tensei? Will you write about Itachi when he gets reincarnated? **\- I feel like that will be another tragedy there so I'm gonna have to say no. :( Sorry!

If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask them!

Once again, thank you.


End file.
